User blog:JKGame/Robin vs Corrin: Source Rap Battle Parody
Oh hey, it's been a while. And I return with a battle reusing a character from my previous battle and it's not even a serious battle? Well, I should give some explanation. I wanted to make a parody of Infinite Source's battles for quite a while now. I mentioned once how I considered making one with Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer, but deciding to go against it. And right now I'm pretty obsessed with Fire Emblem. So don't be surprised when I drop in more battles with Fire Emblem characters than there are in Super Smash Bros (JK) like really soon. I already have Chrom planned in My Little Rap Battles, and I want to use Corrin in a battle as well. And pretty soon I'm going to post a bonus battle which is Kagami vs Severa. Of course, I can't really make a complete parody with this blog as all I can really do is post the lyrics. I'm just saying. Also, I would've provided a beat, but I couldn't find one that I was satisfied with unfortunately. With that out of the way, let's get into the parody! "It's the tactician Robin against the prince Corrin! Who is the better Avatar? Who has the better Fire Emblem game? And, most importantly, who's the better rapper?" Robin vs Corrin RAP BATTLE - The Unlimited S’mores IT'S TIME FOR A S’MORES RAP BATTLE!!! Today, we've got Fire Emblem's Robin! Rapper: Robin Height: idk Weight: How am I supposed to know? Occupation: Tactician Battle Record: 0 - 0 - 0 Going up against Corrin! Rapper: Corrin Height: Why is this necessary? Weight: 180 Ibs, I think? Occupation: Nohr Prince/Hoshido Prince Battle Record: 0 - 0 -0 Who's going to take the title? Ha, let's go! 'Robin:' It's the master tactician coming straight from the World of Awakening! This dragon wants to step to me? Then he's in for a beating! I've got magical powers while you just become some funky reptile! So why are you even still here? Your efforts are already futile! (Yeah!) Nobody likes you, Corrin. It seems you’re always all alone Strike a Levin Sword to your head, and take Azura and Camilla home! I'll slice you up like Lon'qu! Consider this a critical hit! (*Chuckles*) You use your Dragon Fang Shot to compensate for you di**! 'Corrin:' Call me the Dragonborn, and I'm about to roast a Robin! (Yeah!) When this prince is on the mic, there's no way I'll be stopping! Think you're all great with tactics? Ha, now that's a lie! I'll shoot you like Virion's arrows and bake you like Sumia's pies! I know you and Chrom are discussing more than just battle strategies! Why don't you ask Ryoma: 'Ryoma:' This is sure to end in a tragedy! 'Corrin:' Even Sakura can spit better rhymes, why even bother with this brute? Now I'm gonna take you down like how Lucina almost did the same to you! 'Robin:' Seems that this little prince still hasn't learned his lesson So sit down, you're about to get schooled like a tutoring session! I saved Ylisse from its doom, you couldn't bring your families together! I'm in the superior class, that's something you should remember! 'Chrom:' I'm not sure why this dragon is still persistent in this fight. 'Robin:' Good point, Chrom. So Corrin, just get out of our sight! Compare Morgan to Kana, it's clear I'm the better father This is gonna be sadder than the murder of your mother! (Gunshots) 'Corrin:' That's it, Robin! I believe you've reached the limit! When I unleash my dragon form, I'm even stronger than Frederick! You lost all of your memories, but I’ll make sure you'll never forget this! Had all the female Shepherds in my room and showed them MY tactics! Fighting me was a mortal sin, you should've been left in a bin! You fought Gangrel and Walhart, but you'll never beat Corrin! You should lay off the pies and bear meat! You're lyrically underfed! Looks like the vessel of the fell dragon Grima took his final breath! TIME! Oh man, that was ruthless! Who won? Who the heck is next? It's a S’mores Rap Battle! It's S’mores music-music-music! Team S’mores stand up! Poll Who won? Robin Corrin Opponents in need of hire Corrin Thomas the Tank Engine (Against a historical opponent or someone more serious as a silly matchup) Tsubasa Oribe (Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE) Category:Blog posts